Luisa The Maid
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Lorelai and Chandler have 3 kid's 2 highschooler's James and Kaitlyn who are college bound in the fall and a daughter Chloe who is in the 8th grade and is highschool bound in the fall and are strict like Emily and Richard with a Maid Luisa.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One morning in the Bing-Gilmore house Kaitlyn goes down the stair's and is pulling her still soaked clothe's out of the dryer and slam's the dryer door shut and stomp's all the way upstair's.

''MOM WHY THE HELL ARN'T MY CLOTHES DRY YET I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!'' she yells at Lorelai

''Luisa was suppossed to have them dry and ready for you on your bed this morning when she woke you up.'' Lorelai tells her

''Luisa come on here now!'' Lorelai calls

''yes Mam?'' Luisa asks her

''why arn't Kailtyn's clothes dry and folded an ready for her to wear to school today they were suppossed to be dry and done already?'' Lorelai asks Luisa demandingly

''because it got late and they weren't in the laundry basket to take down to the laundry room to be done.'' Luisa tell's her

''that's your responsibilty to keep the kid's room's clean and the house clean and spotless this is your last warning Luisa!'' Lorelai says angrily

''yes Mam.'' Luisa says and goes to do her other duties

''hey dudette!'' he does his double pistol dance

''how am I looking studly enough for my girlfriend?'' he asks her

Kaitlyn just laugh's ''your funny James you look fine.'' she tells him

''okay good well I'm outie 5000 I'll see you at school.'' he tells her

''okay if I'm even going to school today Luisa didn't do my laundry again.'' she tells him

James walk's into Lorelai and Chandler's room.

''so mommer's how do I look studly enough for Jillian?'' he asks her

''yes hun and don't wake your father and you might want to fix your hair.'' she tells him

James look's at himself in the mirror ''oh shoot.'' he says and goes into Lorelai's bathroom and fixes his hair

''ok mom I'm outie 5000.'' he tells her

''okay hunnie have a good day.'' she tells him and kisses his cheek

James leave's the house.

Chandler is just waking up watching Lorelai get dressed and ready for work.

''hey hunnie morning is Chloe up yet?'' he asks her

''Morning hun and I don't know Luisa was suppossed to wake her up 20 minute's ago she is going to be late for school again.'' Lorelai tells him

''ugh okay I guess I will go and wake her up again.'' he tells her and goes to his daughter's room and opens her door and wakes her up

''Chloe time to get up this instant!'' he tells her

''ugh dad go away fine I'm getting up just leave me alone and shut my door!'' she tells him

''okay fine.'' he says and goes downstair's to make some coffee and pack the kid's lunch's yet that are suppossed to be already packed and ready to go but arn't yet because Luisa hasn't gotten around to it yet. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lorelai comes down dressed and ready for work and comes into the kitchen where Chandler is packing brown bag lunche's for the kid's

''hey what are you doing?'' she asks him while she fills her travel to go mug with coffee

''packing the kid's lunches since Luisa didn't do it yet.'' Chandler tells her

''What!'' Lorelai says

''she didn't well she's fired!'' Lorelai tells him

''yup.'' Chandler says

''did James take his did he leave for school already?'' Lorelai asks him

''no and yea I think so but he has money and also has money on his credit card to buy lunch.'' Chandler tells her

''okay.'' Lorelai says

Chloe comes downstairs into the kitchen with her backpack.

''morning mommy.'' Chloe says and grabs her lunch and sticks it in her backpack

''morning baby did you sleep well?'' Lorelai asks her and kisses her head

''yea I did.'' Chloe tells her

''good oh shoot I'm late for work I gotta run.'' Lorelai says and sips her coffee

''okay have a good day hunnie.'' Chandler tells her and kisses her

Kaitlyn comes down into the kitchen ''hey'' she says

''hey hunnie okay so your going to drive your sister to school today?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea I was just about to do that come on chlo bye mom bye dad.'' Kaitlyn says and grabs her lunch

''bye girls.'' Chandler says

''bye Angel's.'' Lorelai says and watches them leave

''okay I should get going to.'' Lorelai says

''okay.'' Chandler says and kisses her again

''have a good day hunie.'' she tells him and grabs her stuff and leaves for work.

Chandler stands there in the kitchen watching them all leave. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Luisa comes into the kitchen carrying the laundry basket.

''hello Mr. Chandler.'' Luisa says

''hi Luisa.'' Chandler says

Chandler decide's to take the day off from work and goes into the livingroom and collappses on the couch and turn's on ESPN.

Lorelai walk's into the kitchen at the Inn.

''hey sweetie good morning how's everything going at home?'' Sookie asks her

''hey everything's going fine I'm firing the maid because nothing is getting done but other than that everything is great.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh yea and how are the kid's?'' Sookie asks her

''the kid's are fine.'' Lorelai tells her

''and how is Rory?'' Sookie asks her

''oh well I don't know we havn't talked in a while because she told me to butt out of her and her family's lives because she doesn't need me anymore.'' Lorelai tells her

''wow and you still havn't told or talked to Chandler about her yet?'' Sookie asks he

''no because he shouldn't have to worry about her she's a grown woman and on her own with her own life and he has 3 other children to worry about I don't want to put that pressure and stress on him she's not his daughter so he doesn't have to worry about her.'' Lorelai tells her

''are you ever going to tell him or talk to him about her?'' Sookie asks her

''no and probably not because he only has to worry about our family and he has been so busy at work that's enough stress put on him already.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay.'' Sookie says

''so how is Chandler doing?'' Sookie asks her

''Chandler is fine and has been very busy at work and is still one of my best friend's and love of my life and is the best father to our children and does everything for them first before he ever does anything for himself.'' Lorelai tells her

''good...good that;s good.'' Sookie says

''yeah it is good.'' Lorelai says

at James and Kaitlyn's school James girlfriend Jillian find's him and come sover to his locker.

''hey there sexy stud my god you look smoking this morning.'' Jillian tells him

James shut's his locker a little so he can see her face.

''yea well I try good morning.'' he says and lean's into her face and kisses her

Jillian giggles ''good morning baby.'' she says and kisses him back holding his face

''eww get a room.'' Kaitlyn giggles and tells them

Jillian giggles

''ignore her.'' James tells Jillian

''hey Jillian.'' Kaitlyn says

''hey Kaitlyn.'' Jillian says

''get to class.'' James tells her sarcastically

Kaitlyn scofs playfully and rolls her eyes and smiles and walk's away and goes to her first class. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''so what are we going to do for lunch?'' James asks her

''I don't know I'll do anything you want to do.'' she tells him

''okay walk you to class?'' James asks her

''yea.'' Jillian says

''okay come on.'' James says and walks Jillian to her first class and is kissing her outside the class

''okay Mr. Bing break it up that's enough.'' Mr. Adam's tells him

''okay sorry 's.'' he says

''okay sweetie have a good day I'll see you at lunch.'' James tells her

''kay!'' Jillian says and kisses him again

''okay okay that's enough get to class sweetie I love you.'' he tells her and hit her butt playfully and let's her to go class watching her then goes to his class

in James's class he daydreams about Jillian and smiles not really paying attention to his teacher.

'' what do you think?'' the teacher asks him

James ignores her because he is still day dreaming

''!'' she throws a book on the door

James jump's ''what I'm sorry what did you ask?'' he asks her

''do you have something to share with the class there?'' she asks him

''I wanted to know what you think about evolution?'' the teacher asks him

''oh well I'm thinking that I could evolve with my girlfriend.'' he says without thinking

the whole class giggles and the teacher get's angry.

''that's enough James!'' she tells him

''sorry.'' he says in a soft and embarrassed tone

The teacher goes back to teaching them ignoreing what he said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At lunch James and Jillian are sitting at Chili's drinking chocolate shakes.

''hey you okay there baby?'' Jillian asks him

''yea yea I'm fine sweetie just got in a little bit of trouble today in class

''oh really why what did you do?'' Jillian asks him

''wasn't paying attention to Mrs. Smith and was daydreaming about you and she started screaming at me and asked me what I thought about evolution and I said that I could evolve with you.'' he tells her

''oh boy.'' she says embarrassedly and turns red

''so do you want to or would you like to come over afterschool today sweetie?'' he asks her

''sure I would love too.'' she tells him

''okay good so what are you getting sweetie?'' he asks her

''chicken crispers.'' she tells him

''me 2 those are my favorite too!'' he tells her

they order and get thier food delivered and eat and go back to school to finish the rest of the day then go back to james's house afterschool.

''Mom Dad!'' he yells

''uh nobody must be home come on let's go to my room.'' he tells her

''okay.'' Jillian says and goes to his room with him

James shuts and lock's his door and kisses her passionately.

''mmm missed you sweetie.'' she tells him

''shhh me too sweetie no more talking just kissing.'' he tells her

''mmm kay.'' she says and kisses him back for a while


End file.
